Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Meltdown
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Meltdown is the 13th book in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. It is scheduled to be released on October 30th, 2018. Main Characters *Greg Heffley *Manny Heffley *Rodrick Heffley *Frank Heffley *Susan Heffley *Rowley Jefferson Plot When snow shuts down Greg Heffley's middle school, his neighborhood transforms into a wintry battlefield. Rival groups fight over territory, build massive snow forts, and stage epic snowball fights. And in the crosshairs are Greg and his trusty best friend, Rowley Jefferson. It's a fight for survival as Greg and Rowley navigate alliances, betrayals, and warring gangs in a neighborhood meltdown. When the snow clears, will Greg and Rowley emerge as heroes? Or will they even survive to see another day? http://www.wimpykid.com/books/book13/ Synopsis TBA Trivia * This is the second purple book. This is the first since The Ugly Truth. * This is the 13th book in the series. * This is the third book to not have the word "Diary" in yellow. The first two books are Dog Days and Hard Luck. ** However, this is the first odd-numbered book to not have the word "Diary" in yellow. * This is the first book to use two different shades of one color. On the top half of the book, it is colored Blue-ish Dark Purple. While on the bottom half of the book, it is colored Red-ish Dark Purple. ** However, the overall color of the book is still Dark Purple, anyway * This is the second book where the words "of a Wimpy Kid" are in purple. The first is Old School. * This is the first time the subtitle is colored in a different color other than yellow. ** This is also the sixth book where the subtitle starts with "The". The first is The Last Straw, the second is The Ugly Truth, the third is The Third Wheel, the fourth is The Long Haul, and the fifth is The Getaway. * This is the third time the spine uses two colors (Dark Purple and Oriental Blue). The other two books are Double Down (which uses the following two colors: Red-Orange and Yellow) and The Getaway (which uses these following two colors: Azure and Oriental Green) * This is the first book since Dog Days to be released in October. * This is the fourth book to include a reptile-skin design. ** This is also the third book to include the new Amulet logo. * This is the sixth book to feature Greg's trademark frown. * This is the third book to have a resemblance to the story on the cover, after Dog Days. As purple and blue are "cool colors". * This is the fourth book to take place in winter. The first four books are Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Cabin Fever, and The Getaway. * It's still unknown if the pig will return in this book. * It's unknown if Fregley will return in this book, but he most likely will not since his character might be retired. References Errors TBA Gallery 31172298 1341803409253935 4784052309411759443 n.jpg| A screenshot from an official teaser video for the book, released ahead of the books title, cover and color being revealed 53167-v1-600x.jpg Category:Books Category:Jeff Kinney Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Real Life Books Category:Upcoming Stuff Category:Unreleased Books